


Bite

by SammyLuka



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Based off of Bite by Troye Sivan, Hartwin, Inspired by Music, M/M, i don't know where this came from, troye sivan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyLuka/pseuds/SammyLuka
Summary: "'My l-leg... Please Har... It hurts real bad...'"





	Bite

Bruises blossom on his skin like dark flowers. His skin is pale snow that the flowers lie upon and the blood is the remnants of crushed berries, discarded and forgotten about. His eyes are glassy emeralds and his fingers are the legs of spiders, so deft and capable, yet so very fragile. Eggsy is a rusty machine and his cogs are slowly coming to a stop. As Harry sprints over, faster than Eggsy has seen him run in a while, he realizes that this man is his mechanic. Harry would fix him like he had so many times before.

The only words exchanged between the two are silent. Harry crouches down beside Eggsy, where he's laying on the dirty and bloody concrete. His eyes are far away and his mouth is slightly agape. Eggsy has his arms crossed across his chest, and his fingers are limply clenching and unclenching. With a gut-wrenching groan, he moves his hand upwards and cups Harry's jaw, futilely trying to pull the man's face down. Harry shushes Eggsy and leans down, slowly and gently pressing a kiss to Eggsy's lips. Their mouths move slowly and Harry's slipping his arms underneath Eggsy, pushing his torso upwards. Eggsy grunts into Harry's mouth, out of pain not pleasure, and slowly sits upwards. They separate and a few tears are running down Eggsy's cheek, which Harry wipes away with his thumb, careful of the various wounds seeping blood along Eggsy's skin.

"My l-leg... Please Har... It hurts real bad..." Eggsy's voice is barely a whisper and is coarse. He looks up at Harry with wide eyes and a quivering lip. Harry moves his attention to Eggsy's legs, which seems fine until he notices a patch on Eggsy's dark blue slacks which is darker in hue. Harry's eyes go a bit blurry and he slowly looks back up at Eggsy's pained expression.

"What did this?" Harry asks quietly. He doesn't have it in him to rip Eggsy's pant leg open and reveal the wound with the possibility of hurting Eggsy further. Eggsy winces as a spark of pain shoots up his leg.

"Some tosser with a real big knife-" Eggsy gets out before he bursts into a fit of wheezing coughs. Harry's usually stone-cold expression breaks and a frown of worry appears across his lips, contorting his features. Eggsy groans and lifts his hand upwards, cupping the back of Harry's head. With the little strength he has, the youth pulls Harry's face down and connects their lips once again. Harry is even gentler than he had been before. Soon, the two are pulling apart, and Harry has to take deep breaths to keep from breaking down. His boy is hurt, and he will go to the end of the world to make sure the culprits of this crime pay for it.

_____

Now, in the medical wing at HQ, Harry and Eggsy sit on the same bed. Eggsy is tucked underneath the snow-white covers of the hospice bed, and Harry sits on the edge, gently rubbing his boy's forehead. The worst of Eggsy's wounds had been fixed up by the trusted professionals at HQ, only after Harry had done his best with a limited amount of supplies to stop the bleeding of Eggsy's leg and cheek (which had been sliced by another armed thug). Slowly, Harry stands up from the bed, only to have his arm tightly grabbed by Eggsy, who looks up at him with pleading eyes. Harry sighs and sits back down. He's been sitting beside Eggsy for almost five hours now, and he knows that he has reports to get to. He also desperately needs some sleep, so he comes up with a compromise. Slowly, he toes off his oxfords and raises his legs onto the bed. Harry sighs and worms his way upwards so that he is lying beside Eggsy. He pulls the covers over himself and handles Eggsy so that they're both lying on their sides. Eggsy smiles and sighs happily. He pushes back against Harry and is undeniably happy, even in his bruised, broken state.

"I love you," Eggsy mumbles, voice ridden with thickness from exhaustion. Harry smiles and relaxes against his lover. 

"I love you too, darling boy. Get some rest." 

And so Eggsy does. Nurses come and go, tending to the wounds of both and Merlin or Roxy occasionally check in on the two, but not a single passerby questions Kingsman's former top agent, now Arthur, and the new Galahad together on the hospice bed.


End file.
